The proposed project is a 20-25 minute videotape and brochure designed to educate and assist men who have recently been diagnosed with prostate cancer. This project is important because it will reach an ever-growing number of patients who are at a critical decision-making juncture regarding their treatment options. This package will help them make informed decisions by encouraging dialogue with physicians and family, and by recognizing that myths and fears can be overcome, rather than allowed to become barriers to effective treatment and prevention efforts. In Phase II, State of the Art will build on the research of Phase I, and will complete the proposed videotape and brochure. The Board of Advisors will review near-finished versions of materials. They will then be tested using focus groups of patients, wives, and physicians. The comments of these respondents will be used for a refinement of materials. After the materials are completed, State of the Art will quantitatively test the videotape and brochure with recently diagnosed prostate cancer patients to test the hypothesis that these materials positively influence behavior and attitude. Finally, in Phase II we will begin the distribution effort with special emphasis made to reach low income and minority populations. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The completed package-videotape and brochure-will be marketed to urologists, surgeons, radiologists, and oncologists through the distribution network of major pharmaceutical corporations. Through prostate cancer support groups and organizations, the package will also be marketed directly to patients and their families. We expect initial and ongoing demand to be strong because of the scarcity of other informational packages and the growing number of men who are diagnosed with prostate cancer.